


Y mi vida toda la echo de mi realidad.

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio a volte ha creduto di non essere all'altezza del numero che porta addosso. La realtà è che il quattro ormai gli si è cucito addosso, come una seconda pelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y mi vida toda la echo de mi realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultima settimana del WRPG @ maridichallenge.livejournal! Prompt usati: quattro & oro.
> 
>  
> 
> Scusa Sergio, tu e il tuo numero meritavate di più.

Ricorda ancora, come se fosse successo quella mattina stessa, il momento in cui è diventato un giocatore del Real Madrid.  
Ricorda la commozione negli occhi di sua madre, l'orgoglio nel sorriso di suo padre, le mille valigie che lo aspettavano davanti alla porta e il cuore che continuava a battere fortissimo ogni volta che pensava “Sono un giocatore del Real Madrid”.  
Meno chiaro è, però, il momento in cui ha deciso di portare la maglietta con il numero quattro sulle spalle. 

Sergio è sempre stato un grandissimo estimatore di Fernando Hierro, così come del Real Madrid in generale, e il quattro, in qualche modo, è anche uno dei suoi numeri fortunati, senza un apparente motivo.   
Poco prima della firma del contratto, Perez gli aveva chiesto quale numero avrebbe preso. Sergio ci aveva pensato già nei giorni precedenti e in quei minuti interminabili prima della mezzanotte in cui tutto era in bilico.   
All'improvviso aveva detto “Porterò il numero quattro” e DiStefano gli aveva sorriso benevolo. 

 

Il numero quattro del Real Madrid. Così titolavano i quotidiani sportivi spagnoli, il giorno dopo. Riportavano tutti i dettagli del contratto, le dichiarazioni poco carine del presidente del Sevilla che aveva detto che nessun difensore al mondo valeva ventisette milioni, figuriamoci Sergio. E quelle parole, per lui, bruciavano un sacco. Forse davvero non valeva così tanti soldi, ma non pensava che una persona che stimava tantissimo avrebbe detto determinate cattiverie su di lui, solo perché stava lasciando la squadra della sua città. La squadra che, ad ogni modo, sarebbe rimasta per sempre la sua prima vera casa.  
I compagni della Selección gli avevano mandato messaggi d'incoraggiamento e complimenti, anche i rivali del Barcellona o dell'Atletico. I nuovi compagni del Real Madrid lo avevano accolto con affetto e Raúl lo aveva già preso sotto la sua ala protettiva.  
Poi era arrivato anche il messaggio di Hierro. “Ottima scelta,” diceva, “Sono sicuro che continuerai a dare onore alla squadra, con quel numero”.

E Sergio non faceva altro che onorare quella maglia, quel numero, quella squadra, la _sua_ squadra. All'inizio, a dire il vero, era stato un po' difficile. Continuava ad essere quel ragazzino con la frangetta troppo pesante che correva su e giù per Atalaya, e non capiva che ormai aveva raggiunto altri livelli. Quindi i falli erano tanti, le sbavature erano tantissime, e a volte si ritrovava a prendere a pugni i muri di casa perché troppo incazzato con se stesso. Pensava spesso a quel messaggio di Hierro, a quel “Sono sicuro che continuerai a dare onore a quel numero” e si odiava perché non lo stava facendo davvero.

Il tempo era passato, le partite con la maglia del Real Madrid con il quattro ricamato sulla schiena erano diventate dieci, poi venti, poi cinquanta, poi cento, e Sergio stava davvero rendendo onore al suo predecessore, alla sua squadra, a quello che ormai era il suo numero.  
Non usava lo stesso dorsale nella Selección, lì usava il numero di Antonio, anche se per qualche tempo aveva pensato che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta e che avrebbe dovuto continuare ad usare il numero quattro anche lì.

 

Sergio ricorda quel periodo in cui Fernando si era fissato con il significato dei numeri, e aveva addirittura comprato un libro a riguardo. Lui stava attraversando un periodo non propriamente bello, le sue prestazioni in campionato erano decisamente calate e si chiedeva spesso se fosse davvero all'altezza del Real Madrid. Erano sul divano di casa di Fernando, quando ancora stava a Madrid – seppure dal lato sbagliato – e stava sfogliando quel libro. Fernando aveva la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Sergio e ad un certo punto aveva sussultato, si era tirato su e aveva sorriso con uno dei suoi sorrisi più ampi.  
“Qua dice che il numero più compatibile con il quattro... è il nove,” lo aveva baciato.  
Sergio aveva sorriso insieme a lui, “Perché, avevi qualche dubbio?”  
“Il quattro rappresenta un forte senso dei valori,” aveva continuato Fernando, “È segno di lealtà, di lotta contro ogni limite, della capacità di raggiungere dei traguardi molto importanti.”  
A Sergio erano bastate quelle poche parole, scritte da chissà chi ma lette da Fernando con così tanto trasporto e amore in ogni parola, per ritrovare più fiducia in se stesso e nelle sue capacità, e in quello che avrebbe potuto fare per rendere realmente onore al numero che risplendeva sulle sue spalle.

 

Il percorso di Sergio al Real Madrid non è stato, quindi, sempre rose e fiori. È costellato di incazzature pesanti, di pugni al muro, di litigi con i compagni di squadra, anche di lacrime, come quella maledettissima notte della partita contro il Borussia, nel 2013.   
Eppure, nonostante tutto, non ha mai rimpianto la scelta del numero che lo avrebbe rappresentato per tutta la sua carriera nel Madrid.   
Anche quando leggeva commenti di chi sosteneva che non sarebbe mai stato all'altezza del precedente quattro. 

 

L'oro e il quattro sono ormai termini ricorrenti, di recente, nella sua vita. L'oro è il colore con cui numeri e nome sulla sua schiena sono ricamati, è il colore della medaglia che stringe tra le mani in quella notte di maggio. È il colore e il materiale di tante medaglie che ha stretto, portando quel quattro sulla schiena. E si dice che, effettivamente, quelle medaglie potrebbero anche essere color rame e significherebbero tantissimo lo stesso, ma l'oro gli sta più che bene, lo sente un sacco suo, forse anche perché la maglia che indossa, ha ogni dettaglio ricamato con l'oro.  
E non è orgoglioso del suo numero solo per le medaglie, i trofei, i riconoscimenti; ne sarebbe orgoglioso a prescindere, per quello che significa nel Real Madrid, per quello che ora viene associato al numero quattro, per quello che lo ha portato ad essere.   
Non sarebbe davvero Sergio Ramos, se non fosse conosciuto anche come “Il numero quattro del Real Madrid,” se non fosse così importante per lui essere conosciuto così. 

Gli risuona in testa la voce di Fernando, “Comunque il numero quattro simboleggia anche la testardaggine e l'incapacità di discutere le cose con calma, accettando un punto di vista diverso dal proprio,” e ride, prima di rimettersi addosso la maglia della sua squadra, adesso con il numero e il nome sul davanti, per far veder bene a tutto il mondo quel quattro.


End file.
